


One Step At A Time

by BlairWitch08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Redemption, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Character Development, Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Adrien Agreste, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Episode: s02 Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle Part 2), Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Sabrina Raincomprix Needs Love, sabrina grows a spine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWitch08/pseuds/BlairWitch08
Summary: Because the writers never gave Chloé a chance at redemption I thought someone should have a crack at it.A remorseful Chloé decides her behavior is enough and proceeds to slowly become better. Fixing past wrongs and the occasional good deed comes a long way. She doesn't just end up a good hero but also a good person.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Please support me on ko-fi!!!  
> Ko-fi.com/ladyenigma

Chloé wasn't a good person. She always knew it. She wasn't blind to her faults. She can be cruel, arrogant, manipulative, lazy, and a bully. She knows her behavior isn't always acceptable, that she take things too far. She just never thought she could be as bad as others see her. It wasn't until Queen Wasp that she fully realized how low she'll go. Two days had passed before the reality of the situation fully sank in for her. People could have died. If she acted even a little bit more reckless than she did already, the train could have crashed. Tears were falling from her eyes before she even realized it and they continued to fall for the rest of the night. She was numb the following week. No she wasn't a good person but she can be better. 

Ladybug said she could be better. That she could act like a hero. Even after all she's done. All the bullying, all the akumas she caused, the times she's been akumatized, her paralyzing that conductor. When she's been nothing short of horrible the spotted heroine is still able to see good in her. The fair haired girl still can't believe the kindness Ladybug showed her. That the hero would comfort a girl that's responsible for multiple akumatizations and often gets in the way. That she would be gentle to someone who always treats others harshly. Or how she thought Chloé could actually be good even though the blonde's actions say otherwise. People don't understand the fact that Chloé is fully aware that people despise her and she only has herself to blame. No one realizes how self aware Chloé actually is. 

I need to change. 

That single sentence has been running through her head nonstop for days. She has to change. If not for herself than at least for her dad. The backlash after her train stunt has been overwhelming with media attention. Everyone questioning why the mayor's daughter had acted so recklessly, so stupidly, so inhumanely. Politicians were looking for blood and refused to work with her dad, no matter how much it might benefit the city. Reporters and paparazzi were outside of Le Grand Paris for a week, just dying to snap a picture of the so called hero and the city's mayor. It took days of positive PR before the tension started to simmer down. Days of reminding the public all the good the mayor has done and the eco friendly bills he's working on at the moment that should benefit everybody. If the situation had any negative impact on her mother she never expressed it or the media didn't draw any attention to it. It just seems like everyone was only going after Chloé and André. The blonde haired girl wouldn't mind if people were only badmouthing her, she's used to people thinking the worst about her, but dragging her dad into her mistake is too far and ridiculous. 

André Bourgeois may not be the greatest father in the world but he always tried to make sure his daughter is happy. He's a busy man, both as the mayor and as a businessman, and doesn't always have time for Chloé but he tries to be there for her. Chloé knows this, she reminds herself this when her father's schedule is so packed she doesn't see him for a day or two. While her dad is kind of absent he never abandoned her like her mother did. Sure she's back now but that doesn't erase the pain and loneliness she caused in her absence. Her dad knew how much his daughter was hurting when Audrey left for New York. How Chloé felt like there was something horribly wrong with her that made her mother leave. In response André tried to give Chloé the love of two parents, he ended up spoiling her and giving her everything she wanted. Each one of her demands he gave her because he always wanted his daughter to be happy and loved. It might not of been the smartest thing to do but it showed the young blonde he cared. Chloé is thankful for her dad and loves him very much. So if she can't be better for herself, she'll be better for him. 

She knows it's not going to be easy. She knows it's going to take a lot of work. She knows other people will be suspicious of her and think she's faking but that doesn't matter. She's not doing it for them, she's doing it for her. In retrospect of what others believe she's not dumb, she knows she can't do a 180 overnight but she can take it one step at a time. 

First step being a better friend to Sabrina.


	2. First Step: Sabrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters seem too ooc. This is just my take of Chloe giving it her all for redemption.

Chloé isn't what you'd call an anxious person. The fact doesn't seem to be true at this particular moment. She called Sabrina around twenty minutes ago asking her if she could come over to her place. Yes, she actually asked not demand for her to come over and it didn't go unnoticed by the other girl. Shock was in her tone when she said she'll be there soon. Which brings Chloé to right now where she is pacing nervously around her room. She never had to do this before. She never had to apologize. She never had to make amends. She never had to be vulnerable to show that she was serious. But that's what she's going to do. She has gone over the words a hundred times but it doesn't make the situation any easier. One thing the blonde is certain about is that she doesn't want back out. 

She didn't know how to make amends. Her parents never apologized or tried to fix something that hurt others. Her mother constantly insults or belittles people daily and never once showed remorse. She's on her own for this. Well technically not alone. She had Mr. Cuddly to help her. He always helped her be nice when she was younger. He'll help motivate her now to be a good friend. The downside is he doesn't talk which means he can't just tell her what to do. So she did what people do when they want to solve a problem, open google. She typed 'how to be a good friend' and looked through everything and kept notes of the things that truly seemed helpful. It felt ridiculous searching this kind of thing up, like she's some kind of antisocial loser, but it needed to be done. It was helpful and pointed out her… less than good actions towards Sabrina so she could remedy it.

There's a knock on the door before it opens. "Ms. Bourgeois a Ms. Raincomprix is here to see you." Informed butler Jean-Claude.

Sabrina meekly looks from behind him and makes eye contact with Chloé. She appears to be nervous. Already off to a great start. Chloé thought sarcastically. "You can come in Sabrina. That is all Jean-Claude." Her tone isn't harsh nor is it soft but it must be different from how she usually talks if the two's wide eyes is anything to go by. Even though with the butler his reaction was more subtle. Or maybe it's because she actually got his name right this time? Oh well.

"Of course Ms. Bourgeois." He nodded before leaving both girls be. 

As soon as the door shut Sabrina looked to Chloé. "Hi Chlo. What do you want to do?" Her voice is cheerful but it has a hint of nervousness in it.

The former bee let out a sigh knowing this is it. No turning back now. She motioned the redhead to the sofa where she herself was heading. Once both teens sat down facing each other did Chloé finally speak. "I'm sorry Sabrina."

The bespectacled girl blinked in surprise. Never before has Chloé apologized to anyone that wasn't Ladybug. Than her face went from surprise to confusion. "What for Chloé?"

The golden haired girl shifted her gaze towards the floor, not completely comfortable with how vulnerable she feels. "For being a bad friend." Her voice is soft, filled with repentance. 

Sabrina ever loyal is quick to defend her, even from herself. "That's not true Chloé! You're a great friend! The best!" She wasn't necessarily shouting but her voice did rise to express how strongly she felt. 

Chloé looks up to Sabrina. She so desperately wants to agree with her, say how amazing she is and how lucky Sabrina is to have her, but then she looks at Mr. Cuddly. No she can't go back to her old ways before she even really tries. With that in mind she gives the red haired girl a small smile. "I appreciate that Brina but I need to say this. Ok?" She watches her friend waiting for a response. Sabrina gaze on her is unsure, hesitant if she wants to hear this but gives her friend a nod.

Chloé took a deep breath and slowly let it out, steeling her nerves. "I'm sorry for always pushing you to do things my way or to always do what I want. I'm sorry for every time I insulted you and hurt your feelings. I'm sorry for every time I treated you and our friendship badly. I'm sorry that because of me you don't have any other friends…" She trailed off at that feeling guilty. She knows what it's like to be lonely. It's not a kind feeling. She wouldn't wish it on anyone and she gave it to her best friend. Her friend who she said didn't have anyone but her so she better do what she says in front of Marinette. She has a lot to make up for. Chloé looks at Mr. Cuddly again. His little bead eyes stare back at her almost like he wants her to continue. She switches her gaze to Sabrina and resumes talking. "I'm sorry for not giving you enough credit. You're always there for me, sticking up for me. Even when I don't deserve it. I'm sorry for not appreciating you Sabrina. I'm sorry for every horrible thing I did to you. I know you don't have to forgive me but I want to be a better friend to you. If you'll let me." She looks at the other girl imploringly, hoping she'll see how serious she is. That she'll see how much she wants to change and do better.

Sabrina is at a loss for words. She never knew Chloé was capable of this kind of remorse. She's not blind. She knows exactly how Chloé can be. She knows that the way the blonde acts is just to get attention from her mom. Sabrina knows that Chloé isn't the nicest person around and has her flaws. Not that they mattered to her. Even when Chloé's attitude has hurt her she never really thought about ending their friendship. It wasn't just Sabrina who stuck by this friendship. They both decided to be friends for years and she appreciated it. Sometimes did she wish things were different? Sure but not if it meant she lost Chloé. Chloé was there for her after her mom passed away. In her own way, she showed that she cared. Giving her tasks to keep her distracted from the grief, sad movie marathons as an excuse to cry, and ice cream to stuff their faces like they were just normal kids. Could Chloé be bossy and pushy? Yes but it didn't matter because she cared. Now is just another example of Chloé caring about her and wanting to better their friendship.

It brought tears to Sabrina's eyes. "Of course I'll let you. You're my friend Chlo. I'm not leaving you." Her voice was emotional but happy. Happy to see that Chloé does care about her. 

Chloé felt a relieved smile form on her face. Before she knew what she was doing she pulled the other girl into a hug. "I'm glad to hear it. You won't regret this Brina. I'll be bestest friend I can be." Her hold was gentle but tight, not wanting to let go yet.

Sabrina hugs her just as tight, overjoyed by the statement. "I know you will Chloé. I know you will." She says with conviction. There's no doubt in her mind that Chloé will keep her promise.

They stay like that for awhile just enjoying being close to one another. Than someone's stomach rumbled. Chloé pulled away and looks at an embarrassed Sabrina. "Do you want me to order lunch?" She asks softly. The redhead nods still embarrassed. The blonde gets off the couch to get the room's phone. 

Once she order them both food she turns back to Sabrina. "Lunch will be here in 30 minutes. What do you want to do in the meantime?" 

Sabrina looks at her surprised. "You want me to decide something?" The shock is clear in her tone. Chloé never asks she always decides what they do.

The blonde shrugs as if it's no big deal. "It seems fair you get to choose after all this time it's usually me. Might as well balance it out." She said nonchalantly. 

Sabrina looks at her hesitantly not sure if this is ok. "C-can we have a rom-com marathon like when we were little?" She asks hopefully. It's been so long since they had any kind of movie marathon. She misses them because they would always laugh, cry, or smile together when they had them.

Chloé, who missed their old thing too, smiles and agreed. Soon the two of them are on the couch watching 27 dresses and loving every minute of it. Each of them glad to be at each other's side and glad for things getting better. They're bond isn't perfect but it's no longer going to be what it once was. The two of them will learn and grow and their friendship will become stronger because of it. As Chloé looks at Sabrina as she is transfixed by the movie she has no regrets with her decision to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me on ko-fi!!!  
> Ko-fi.com/ladyenigma


	3. Second Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Please comment

Chloé was happy. It was the only thing that comes to mind for this blissful, warm, weightless feeling in her chest. She successfully apologized to Sabrina and is working on being a better friend. The apology was two days ago and they spent the whole time together. It was nothing but movie marathons, doing each others nails, looking at cute clothes (with her secretly ordering for Sabrina when she pointed out something she adored), and eating their favorite foods. It wasn't perfect. There were times she felt like snapping at something but she just took a deep breath and let it go. Luckily that trick she learned online worked and they were able to have a great weekend. She felt so carefree with Sabrina. She didn't have to put on a mask to get her attention or to protect herself. It was freeing and she could tell Sabrina enjoyed herself too. She doesn't remember the last time her friend was so happy but she wants to see her that way again. 

Chloé was sad when Sabrina had to return home and then to school but she understood. She has to stay in the hotel for another day or two before the media will truly stop popping up anywhere to bombard her with questions. She spent the last hour donating to charities online. She paid a particularly large donation to the one she remembers Prince Ali running, for children's hospitals. Her parents taught her to throw money at a problem to make it better so she figured if she's going to give money away it might as well be put to good use. Once she felt like that was enough for today she laid back on her bed and picked up Mr. Cuddly. She feels like he's proud of her for her progress so far, for trying, for actually putting in the work. It feels good. 

Being genuine and not acting like her mother felt good. She knows when she goes back to school or anywhere public she has put her mask back on to some degree. She'll still act arrogant, elitist, and kind of snobby. She knows if she behaved any different from how she was to how she wants to be too quickly it will seen as false. She's going to have to slowly rebuild her public image so it won't be questioned or thought of as nothing but damage control. She has a plan. Start making amends with those closest to her then her classmates and then her school. She's not going to apologize to everyone as a big group. No, too many things can go wrong with that. It can be seen as nothing more than a grab at attention. It can lead to public ridicule, for herself or her past victims. It can go either good or bad with too many people's reactions happening at the same time. No, she has to make her amends one on one. 

A knock brings her out of her pondering. "Ms. Bourgeois, may I come in?" She stops cradling her childhood toy and looks towards the door. 

"Yes Jean-Claude. You can come in." The familiar sight of the hotel's butler greeted her as he entered her room.

He stood at attention, posture straight, as always he's the picture of well kept and professional. "Your father would like you to know that you will be going back to school tomorrow and he expects the last of your school work to be finished by then." 

The blonde nodded before answering "Of course. It will be done by tonight." She bit her lip unsure on how to talk to him next. 

Sensing that she had more to say the butler gently prodded "Is there anything else Ms. Bourgeois?"

Jumping on the opportunity, Chloé readily said "I would like to talk to you for a moment Jean-Claude." Her tone was firm, determined not to back down for what she wants to do.

The mustached man nodded and moved to stand in front of her, the space between them was less than five feet. His eyes were trained on her. Showing that she has his full attention. 

Chloé sat up straight and began softly. "I just want to say thank you." She took a deep breath in and out then continued what she has to say. "Thank you for always being there for me. For always helping me. For trying to help me fix the mistakes I make with people. For sticking with me and my family since I was a little girl. I know I seemed ungrateful in the past but I truly appreciate you Jean-Claude. You're like an uncle to me." Her voice showed nothing but earnestness and gratitude. 

This was the man who played pretend with her and Sabrina over the years. The man who used to bring her sweets after her mom left to cheer her up. Who put up with her bratty behavior and try to nudge her in a more positive direction. Who never gave up on her and saw the potential of how good she could be. He is an important person in her life even if she never expressed it before. That changes know.

Jean-Claude is surprised by the young teen's admission but also very touched. He knew that the youngest Bourgeois cared about him in her own way but never expected her to say just how much. Her words mean more to him than she'll ever realize. He knows that the last several days haven't been the easiest on her and he's proud of how she's reacting to it. Instead of blaming others or her usual antics she's trying to improve herself. For that he couldn't be prouder.

"Thank you Ms. Bourgeois. I found your heartfelt words to be moving. I am glad to see that I mean so much to you." He moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "I see you as family as well Chloé. I am so happy that you chose to express yourself to me." His tone was warm and affectionate, like how you'd talk to family. 

Chloé couldn't help herself she shot forward and hugged him tight. Jean-Claude was stunned for a moment before he snapped out of it. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. Both of them had smiles on their faces, happy with the outcome from when he came into the room.


End file.
